Epiphany
by ebidebi
Summary: Persona 3. Mitsuru should have enjoyed these dates, but her mind was always wandering, and always in the same direction. And how does Akihiko handle the revelation? Mitsuru/Akihiko.
1. Epiphany

Takehiro Suzuki was a 25-year-old up-and-coming businessman. He was handsome, successful, and charming, or so Mitsuru's "people" had told her. Now that her college education was almost complete, it was time for her to think about the future of the Kirijo group, and in the unstable economy, the group was grasping for chances to show stability. Takehiro was nothing if not stable, and he was Mitsuru's date tonight.

Mitsuru's time with Minato had inspired her to put an end to her arranged marriage, but only on the condition that she date "suitable" men until she chose her own husband. Despite being the eventual head of the Kirijo group, she still had family expectations. It was better than having no say in the matter, and she felt a duty to her family to find the right partner. She also had a duty to herself, and after the seemingly endless nights fighting in Tartarus, she could never go back to putting the company before her own wishes.

Having recently returned from a semester studying abroad in the United States to perfect her English, Mitsuru was now a senior at her university. It was time to get serious about the future of Kirijo. College had been great fun, and going out on her own to a foreign country without the family fanfare had been refreshing.

She was still close with her SEES comrades, but she was closest with Akihiko. It had always been that way, from the day she handed him an evoker in junior high. Yukari was her best friend, perfect for girl talk and shopping, but Akihiko knew Mitsuru better. Akihiko was the one she saw whenever she could, no matter how busy she was.

Akihiko knew she had a date tonight; she had seen him earlier that day and he had worn an odd, tight-lipped expression the whole time.

She still had a hard time describing their relationship. A casual observer surely would have thought they were dating from the familiar manner in which they spoke to each other and all the time they spent together, but after six years together, it seemed ridiculous to be apart.

They weren't dating. While she had grown to admire his determination, he could still be so stubborn and one-track minded. Worst of all, he made her worry about him.

Akihiko didn't seem to like when she went on dates. It was almost as if he was jealous. To be honest, Mitsuru didn't enjoy the dates much, either, but she had made an agreement and intended to follow through.

Now, as she was waiting for Takehiro, her thoughts couldn't seem to escape Akihiko Sanada.

She had suspected for a while that Akihiko had a crush on her, which certainly explained his displeasure towards these dates. Despite years of friendship, she had never really thought about Akihiko romantically (aside from finding him cute) until Minato had brought it up. Even then, she only danced around the idea.

Despite going to different universities, they had remained close, but Akihiko never made a move, and Mitsuru could never decide where they stood. Things remained the same.

And yet, when she went out with other men, Mitsuru found herself comparing them to Akihiko. No one else seemed to be as handsome, as funny, as sensitive, or as interesting to talk to. Akihiko made her feel like a normal person, and not some idol like she had been in high school, or like the intimidating businesswoman she was poised to become.

She certainly admired the man Akihiko had matured into; he was strong, independent, and passionate about his beliefs. She had missed him when she was in the United States, more than she ever thought she would.

Suddenly, a knock at her door startled her. She went to the door, pushing back surprising feelings of dread.

"Ms. Kirijo?" It was Takehiro, complete with roses. Mitsuru had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard him pull up.

"Oh, Mr. Suzuki. The flowers are lovely. How do you do?" she asked, accepting the bouquet. It was true, he was very handsome in person. But Akihiko had a much cooler look about him, and Takehiro's smile wasn't nearly as warm.

"You look beautiful," Takehiro crooned. Mitsuru forced a smile. They all said that. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take. She accepted, setting the flowers on the decorative table by her door, and he led her to his black Hummer. Mitsuru refrained from performing the very uncivilized gesture of rolling her eyes. The car was ridiculous, and it took up the whole street. Was she supposed to be impressed? Takehiro opened the door for her, and she stepped in, feeling bored with the date already.

The dates were always the same: expensive dinner, boring conversation.

"Well, Ms. Kirijo, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" he asked, starting the car. Mitsuru once again wanted to roll her eyes.

"I like fencing," she replied.

"Ah, well, I'm afraid I'm not very athletic." Mitsuru liked a healthy amount of athleticism in a man, but of course, she didn't voice this opinion.

Normally, Mitsuru was much more at ease on these dates, as it was all just business. But as she sat in the car with nothing to say, she couldn't help but remember Akihiko's strained expression earlier that day. He must have been upset about the date, but he should have understood better than anyone that it was something she just had to do. Wasn't it?

"We're here," Takehiro said, shaking her out of her thoughts. She realized that she had been silent for the whole ride, which was so unlike her.

They pulled up to the valet at Le Soleil, a French restaurant in the ritzy downtown area. She had been brought here on many dates, but she found herself wishing to eat something else, something more common. But that would be quite inappropriate.

She remembered eating ramen with Minato. After the end of the Dark Hour, Mitsuru had asked Akihiko to go get ramen with her, as friends, of course. Maybe the reason she longed for the ramen was because she had eaten it with people she liked.

The valet parked the car, and the two entered the restaurant, where they were seated at the "best table" and Takehiro ordered the "finest wine."

"I recommend the Fruits de mer," he offered, once the waiter had left the table.

Of course he did. They were all the same.

As the night wore on, the conversation was stale. It was all about business, extravagance, and flattery, peppered with awkward silent moments.

Akihiko was much more interesting to talk to, and the silences between them were comfortable and pleasant. More and more, she found herself wishing she was with Akihiko instead, and it was quite unusual.

There had always been chemistry between the two of them. Shinjiro had called it sexual tension, but Mitsuru had always just brushed that aside as friendly teasing.

Back in high school, Mitsuru had told Minato that she didn't know how to describe the relationship between herself and Akihiko, but she had assured him that it wasn't romantic. At that time, it hadn't been, at least not for her. Of course, that didn't mean that she wasn't attracted to Akihiko. She had found him handsome from the first time she saw him. Sometimes she had to remind herself that they were just friends. If Minato hadn't noticed that, he wouldn't have brought it up.

At the time, it didn't matter, because Akihiko had been too immature and impulsive. But he had grown. Shinjiro's death, Tartarus, going to university, they had all changed him. Of course, he was still driven, but he wasn't so quick to act. They weren't fighting shadows anymore, but it was comforting to know that she didn't have to worry so much about him. The times when Akihiko got hurt (and there had been plenty) were the hardest for both of them. He was anxious to get back to training, and she was worried he would hurt himself more seriously. She was always the one to tend to him when he was injured, prompting the majority of the sexual tension Shinjiro loved to highlight. As if it hadn't been awkward enough putting bandages on Akihiko's bare chest without Shinjiro commenting on how red their faces were.

She had given up on Minato even before he went into the coma, but she had always told herself it was because Yukari liked him so much. She knew that wasn't the whole truth. She had really liked him, but only because the timing wasn't quite right.

Minato and Shinjiro certainly weren't the only ones who asked about Akihiko. Even her father had noticed how close they were. And she had been wrong all those times she had said there was nothing between them. There had always been something there.

"Ms. Kirijo?" Takehiro asked, as if he was repeating himself. "Would you care for dessert?"

"Oh, I apologize. No, thank you." This was so unlike her. She was normally perfectly pleasant and charming company. Why was this so different? Why couldn't she stop thinking about Akihiko? Was it just the look he gave her today, that pained look and the forced encouragement?

She knew it wasn't. It was not one-sided, nor was it a recent development.

On these dates, she wasn't herself. She would always be less than human to these men, a golden ticket to a secure future. They weren't interested in her, it was the group they wanted to get to.

Akihiko knew her; he had seen her at her best and very worse, and yet still wanted to be around her. He certainly didn't stick around in hopes of taking over the Kirijo group. He was strong, easy to talk to, intelligent, devoted, and he had even known her father. He was athletic and drove a fuel-efficient, space-efficient vehicle. She certainly wasn't immune to his style, physique, and good looks. Most importantly to Mitsuru, he treated her like she was normal. He wanted her to be happy, and he was in love with her. She missed him now more than she ever did when she was out of the country.

Mitsuru no longer felt that these dates were a good idea. She was the future head of the Kirijo group, and it was her decision.

This man, this Takehiro, didn't know anything about her and he never would.

God help her if Shinjiro could see her now. She could practically hear him say, "I told you so."

She was in love with Akihiko.

* * *

Yet another story of mine where not much happens. I wanted to write a story about Mitsuru understanding her feelings for Akihiko. I meant for this to be about Mitsuru, but it's just as much about Akihiko. I'm planning on writing another chapter from Akihiko's point of view, perhaps when Mitsuru tells him how she feels. I'm not 100 percent satisfied with this story, but I wanted to put it out there as it is.


	2. Shock and Awe

Akihiko didn't want to know how Mitsuru's date went. They never went badly, or at least she didn't say when they did. She always smiled a tight smile and said they were "fine" before changing the topic to school or something both of them could discuss. She never went on second dates with any of the men. To Akihiko, they seemed more like business meetings. He wasn't a romantic person, but it seemed cold even to him, and knowing Mitsuru as well as he did, she didn't like it, either. So, sitting across from her at their usual cafe, he didn't want to ask, but ritual (and morbid curiosity) made him do it.

"How was your date? You went out last night, right?" he asked. He tapped his spoon against the table idly, not using it for its intended purpose of stirring milk and sugar into his black coffee.

Mitsuru did smile, as usual, but it seemed genuine. Akihiko's heart dropped a few inches in his chest; the only thing worse than a "fine" date would be a "fantastic" date. He had tried to be supportive about her search for a future husband. It was certainly better than an arranged marriage (which is why she had started the dates in the first place), but Akihiko didn't like the idea of Mitsuru in another man's arms...not that she had ever really been in his.

Mitsuru set her fork down neatly next to her strawberry shortcake.

"Yes, I was out last night," she began. "But I think I may have wasted the poor man's time."

Akihiko hadn't been expecting that response. He wasn't even sure if he should be relieved or more worried.

"Why's that?" he asked, trying not to let his voice betray any emotion, as he was still recovering from the fear that Mitsuru would be asking for help picking out her wedding invitations. Her smile was beautiful, and he rarely saw her smile that way. It made his thoughts go fuzzy, so much so that he barely believed what Mitsuru said next.

"I found myself unable to stop thinking about you." She said it so plainly, as if she had been telling Akihiko about the weather. His spoon fell to the table with a clang, and he was too shocked to speak. "He insisted that I keep his gifts, but it wasn't right of me to take them," she went on. Clearly, she didn't understand that she had just dropped a bomb on Akihiko, but the idea of her thinking about him was shocking and fulfilling all at the same time. "Are you all right, Akihiko?" she asked.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked sound. Thankfully, he hadn't been drinking when she spoke, because he probably would have spit all over her. "I'm fine," he finally managed to say.

"I thought you should know." Mitsuru cleared her throat. "This is awkward to discuss for me." Akihiko almost laughed aloud at her very direct way of handling awkward conversation. "But we've always been open with each other."

Akihiko swallowed. He hadn't always been open with Mitsuru. He had hidden his feelings for her for years. He stood by her as a friend, as a comrade, and as something he couldn't quite describe because he didn't dare express it. She was his weakness, which had been even more apparent once they discovered the abilities of their Personas. He had never told her how he felt. He had yet to tell her that the time they spent together each week was the highlight of his week. He had never told her that she had won him over within a few months of living together in the dorm, or that he was terribly jealous of Minato when he had dated her. She was his closest friend, and she deserved to know.

He had always told himself that he had kept his feelings a secret because it wasn't fair to her. He knew she would have to marry someone she didn't choose, and he didn't want to get in the way. But the real reason he hadn't admitted anything was fear.

Maybe he was a chicken in the past, and it might have taken a nudge from Mitsuru to get him to do it, but it was time to be open. It was time, and late was better than never.

"Mitsuru, I'm in love with you."

He didn't notice he had been holding his breath until the words came out. Finally.

"I know, Akihiko. I feel the same way," she said, leaning in across the table. He had always hoped she would say that. Akihiko had never seen her look so vulnerable. "I couldn't stop thinking about you because you're the one I want to date. Meeting you here means so much more to me than any of the dates I've been on."

He almost couldn't believe it, but the look in Mitsuru's eyes was sincere. There had always been something between them, and he knew she knew it, too. He wanted to be strong for her, so that she could live up to her company's expectations...and he never imagined she would return his feelings. If he never told her, he would never face rejection. He hadn't been ready back when they were in SEES, and after that was over, he had gotten so used to the idea of hiding his feelings, he had just never bothered to look for anyone else. Who could compare to Mitsuru Kirijo?

The girls who had fawned over him in high school and college were just nuisances. He hated the attention, because he didn't know what to do with a girl who couldn't think for herself. He didn't even want to get to know them. Mitsuru was different – she was strong, and she had never swooned at him. She respected him, and he wasn't just an object to her, he was a friend. She told him when he was being ridiculous, and it was satisfying to know that he was one of the only people who could make her lose her eternal cool.

"I've...felt like this for years," he admitted.

"I told myself that I didn't, but I knew that my standards were too high when it came to men. I just didn't know why until last night." Mitsuru wasn't this open with anyone else. Maybe she had been with Minato, but that was a long time ago. Since Minato's passing, Akihiko and Mitsuru had only gotten closer, and even though he had thought a lifelong friendship was what she wanted...the new possibility of much more was exciting.

For so many years, Mitsuru had been untouchable, and Akihiko had lived through the executions to prove it (not that he had been trying to touch her; he had always just been in the wrong place at the wrong time). For a second, he wondered if she still did that, but he was pretty sure that when things were right, he would have nothing to worry about.

They had been sitting in the cafe in a comfortable and yet unsure silence for several minutes now, his forgotten coffee growing cold. Tentatively, and maybe to test his theory, he reached across the table and gently placed his hand on top of hers. It was soft and warm, just the same as ever, and yet completely different. He had touched her hand before, but always in a reassuring, friendly way. This time, he wasn't helping her get up from a fall in battle. This was much better.

Their eyes met, and, with a slight (exquisite) dusting of a blush on her cheeks, Mitsuru smiled at him yet again, in a way he had never seen but suddenly couldn't get enough of.

The sharp ring of a cell phone jolted them from this unfamiliar (amazing) moment. "It's mine," Mitsuru said softly. Akihiko released her hand, and she pulled her phone out of the handbag that had been resting on her lap. She was all business as she spoke on the phone, but he would have expected nothing less, so it was of some surprise to him when he felt her foot curl around his ankle under the table. He could feel his face growing warm, and Mitsuru's small smirk did not go unnoticed by him, even as she discussed an upcoming acquisition with the utmost professionalism. It was clear that there would be no more executions, at least not for him.

Wherever Shinji was, Akihiko was pretty sure he was laughing his ass off at the fact that Mitsuru had been the one to come out with it first, but he didn't care.

Dating the future head of a powerful business group was going to be difficult, but Akihiko wasn't one to back away from a challenge. After all, this was what he had been waiting for.

* * *

So corny, I know, but I wanted to write a happy ending for once.


End file.
